pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Umbreon99/Archiwum
Spoko ;) Mi też nie chce się robić Anime, myślę że przez te ferie zaczynam o nim zapominać :D Eeee tam XD Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 16:56, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Nom, już już :D Już gniję w swej chacie na dobre X) Tzn. do końca ferii :D Chcesz się zapisać do mojego powiadania? Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:02, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) cześć ;d dzięki, że dodajesz kombinacje, ale jak to ja zapomniała Ci powiedzieć, że WSZYSTKIE kombinacje asha, dawn, zoey, may, ursuli, nando, kenny'ego i drewa są zajęte.. ;D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:02, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) a właśnie nie wiem, czy bd ewoluować.. zobaczy się ;D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:05, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) To się zapisz X3 linczek :3 Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:08, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) odpisuję ludziom ^^ o, a masz GG? :D a Ty co robisz? :D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:08, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję, bardzo mi miło :) Dzisiaj postaram się dodać przynajmniej jeden odcinek ^ ^MonicaLPlik:Chespin icon free to use by meowmatsu-d5qy05d.gif ok to czekam ^^ kurde, ja też muszę zrobić ang.. wypracowanie! w mordę. na jutro! żem zapomniała ^^ --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:13, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Iris_Sprite.png - Może być? - Oczywiście że może!!! XD Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:16, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) haha ;d a myślisz że mi się chce? mam jeszcze 2 nieprzygotowania! :P --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:16, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Fajnie :D Pokemony z Hoenn, pani Magister Umbreon XD Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) no wiadomo ^^ [[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 17:25, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Wiedziałam że to powiesz X3 Magister rozgromi wszystkich :D Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 17:27, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Spoko ;) Ja ostatnio mam "urlop" od Pokemonów. Nie oglądam ich, ani nic. Teraz zajmuję się (tym i tym) kolekcjonowaniem (tego i tego) :D Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 18:32, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, ulubione poki? :D To tak - Torterra, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Roserade, Loppuny, Lickilicky, Gliscor, Mothim, Puralgy... wymieniać więcej ? :D Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 20:54, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) hej ;) tak, gdzieś tam mam :D zaraz go poszukam ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:00, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) skopiowałam ze starego odcinka mojego Anime. popraw, a tak to jest chyba tak samo jak w oryginale ^^ - Strzeż się, bo w pułapkę naszą wpadniesz! - powiedziała jakaś kobieta. - Kiedy i gdzie nigdy nie zgadniesz! - dodał pewien mężczyzna. - Chcesz, czy nie... - ...dorwę Cię! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością... - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością... - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem... - By pokłóć palce i przepełnić strachem! - Jessica! - Conway! - Jeszcze wam głąby damy popalić! - Bo to Zespół R! - Zawsze na fali!!! - krzyknęli równocześnie na koniec. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:07, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Spoko, może być Shiny ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:53, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) nie ma za co ^^ co u Cb? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:17, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) No pojawił się niedawno PQ013 :D Nie wiem, czy widziałaś. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. A tak to raczej spoko Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:32, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) haha :D ja zacięłam się na czy ona jest tego warta ;d brak weny.. o.O a no też dobrze ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:47, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) haha :d kiedy ja kurna nie wiem jaki on będzie! ;/// to takie dziwne uczucie - brak weny twórczej... ;cc muszę iść po rozum do głowy ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:55, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) ja o nom też nie myślę ;D tylko jak robię coś przy swoim anime to rozmyślałam ;d ale w końcu trzeba to dziadostwo napisać ;D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:59, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Viva się zapisała~!! Chcesz się zapisać? ^^ Spróbuję w najbliższym czasie coś napisać :P A region = OMG O-O Spoko ;) Chyba na stronie twojej postaci napisałem kiedy planuję kolejny występ Katie ;) Mogę Ci zdradzić, że w tym sezonie będzie podróżowała z naszą trójką chyba przez 4 odcinki ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:01, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Jak region będzie gotowy, czyli gdzieś po trzydziestce xD Nie wiem o co chodzi z tą przypominają Ci - sprecyzuj pytanie - a obrazki ataków nie są zastrzeżone :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:38, sty 25, 2013 (UTC) Skąd* :D A Stąd :P Tu masz wszystko wyjaśnione Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 15:37, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) hej :d ja umiem ^^ a jakiego chcesz? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 13:47, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) oooo! faajnie :D to dawaj obrazek, przerobię zaraz :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:47, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) yyy... jasne, przerobię i te dwa :D ^_^" a oto ten pierwszy: Plik:Pachirisu_~_Umbreon_(Kala).png coś za często spadam Ci z nieba xD :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:41, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) OK, w sprawie Miley, pojawisz się w BW011, gdzie będziesz śledziła bohaterów. W BW012 pojawisz się, gdzie raazem z Kate wyzyacie Arta i Iris do dwuwalki. Gdy Kate odchodzi, rozpoczynasz podróż z bohaterami na jakiś czas (Tych wspólnych wycieczek z tobą będzie często). - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:52, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) haha ;d nie, ok :D i tak lubię to robić ^^ a powiem Ci, że będziesz potrzebna ;) tylko jeszcze nie wiem kiedy :D a o to Pachirisu: Plik:Pachirisu_2_~_Umbreon_(Kala).pngPlik:Pachirisu_3_~_Umbreon_(Kala).png OK... nie jestem już twoim przyjacielem? :( - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:03, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) nie ma za co :D a tak w ogóle co u Cb? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:05, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A możesz zrobić Dewotta i Swoobata? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:09, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Hm, a znasz Mickka? Normalnie bez pytania kopiuje moje przerobione obrazki! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:11, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) a ujdzie :D trochę sobie teraz posiedzę w domu ^^ potem tydzień szkoły i wymarzone ferie :d a pytałam już kiedy zaczynasz ferie? z moją pamięcią coś kiepsko ^_^" czekam na ten odcinek z niecierpliwością! :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:13, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Napisałem, jak jeszcze coś sobie przywłaszczy do go usunę z animka - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:18, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D ja też mam od 11 ^^ z jakiego województwa jesteś ? :D jeśli można spytać oczywiście ;d ja też mam w planach kilka napisać :D czekam ciągle na Twoje ;d --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:20, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Jam wszech potężne jabłko! Jeśli mnie wnerwisz, przywołam moich przyjaciól i spadną ci na głowę! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:23, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) szkoda ;cc ja z łódzkiego ;d trochę za daleko mam do Ciebie :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:24, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D no może, pa! :P --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:30, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) móg+ bym wystąpic w twoim anime i ty chcesz w moim poki z unovy jasne, to Twoje party, więc rób z nim co chcesz ^^ no... prawie ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:03, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) spoko ja będziesz miała czas to daj dane wiesz jak i cie zapisze Nie mam kiedy czasy nie mam a w dodatku mam duzo nauki przykro mi bardzo bym chciala Eah... Czasami będę jeszcze wchodzić, ale nie będzie mi się to zdarzać zbyt często... Robię to jednak dla przyjaciółek bo mi Was szkoda :) Więc możesz być pewna, że od czasu do czasu mogę tutaj zajrzeć. Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 11:36, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Zyje nie musisz sie martwic do anime niestety ne zapisze sie przykro mi :) No to spoko ;P niech będzie że pierwsza podróż, ale chociaż będę się często pojawiał ?:P a pokemony to jak ? bo w sinnoh występują pokemony z innych regionów :D Infermape (z ewolucjami), Torterra(z ewolucjami), Staraptor(z ewolucjami), Drapion, Electivire(z ewolucjami), Magmortar(z ewolucjami), Lucario, Weavile (z ewolucją), Rhyperior (z ewolucjami), Gliscor (z ewolucją), Glaceon, Yanmega, Garchomp (z ewolucjami), Mime Jr, Gastrodon (z ewolucją), Buizel, Roserade z tego regionu te :P Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 A tylko taką opcje mam do wyboru ?:D Hmm nie no pasują :D ale tylko 6 ?:D to taki standard u ciebie ?:D No tak, ale nawet a Anime się powatarzają.. hmm no nie będę szaleć :D Glaceon no chyba że mi dasz Umbreona :D, Buizel, Weavile i Electivire. a jeśli z tych któryś się powtarza dużo razy to mi napisz :D najwyżej zrezygnuje :D eh no skoro nic więcej się nie da ... ehhh no trudno xd spoko :P jak byś robiła anime z paru regionów to miała byś wybór :D hmm a no leci, leci :P nudy ogólnie ;D a tam ?:D A czyli planujesz już inne sezony tak jakby ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Zaczerpnij inspiracji ze zwykłego anime :P nawet z innego regionu, i przerób, napewno coś wymyślisz :D w drugim powiadasz? no może być :d ale jakaś bitwa 3-3, 4-4 a może pełna ? i jestem rywalem kogoś czy jak :D ? spoko :D licze że to będzie coś fajnego :P no i skoro mam się często pojawiac :D a i narazie nie chce aby all pokemony były w najwyższej formie :D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 nom :P a co ile wypuszczasz odcinki :D ? Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 czyli równie dobrze drugi sezon może byc za pół roku :D ? raczej lutego a nie stycznia :PP domyśliłem się misiu :D haha :PP hehe :D masz jakieś wątpliwości co do tego ?:D napisz na gg okej ? numer : 46096985 :D okej :D to się misiaczku jeszcze odezwij :D :P hej ^^ mam dosyć głupią prośbę... czy możesz zmienić Caro mamę? nie ma obrazka Karen w Anime ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 22:03, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) no właśnie nie może, bo ja jestem niestety wybredna :D taka ma natura xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:02, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) sory moge sam dopisac User:Mickk Snellos wszystkie evo ,Heracross ,Murkrow wszystkie evo,Meditite wszystkie evo,Gible wszystkie evo,Skorupi wszystkie evo,Croagunk Shinx wszystkie evo, Misdreavus wszystkie evo,Snover wszystkie evo,Roselia wszystkie evo,Starly wszystkie evo,Sheildon wszystkie evo i jak tam ?:D jak prace nad anime ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 aha xd a dlaczegóż to ?:D xdd Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 aha xd no to spoko :D moje mamy ustalone ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 no to dobrze :D a na to gg też się odezwiesz ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 kiedy :"D ??? Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Małopolskiego :D a ty ?:D:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Kraków :D a ty ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Rafał a ty ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 ok masz te party User:Mickk ok ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:02, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Bidoof, Stunky, Bonsly,Carnivine,Gliscor, Tangrowth a nie prz sobie ale mam je złapane Gallade, Probopass ,Happiny,Mantyke User:Mickk tak mało ?:D :((( xd hmm a Honchkrow, Electivire, Torterra, Staraptor, Gliscor, buizel, cherubi, Aipom, Garchomp, Weavile, Darkrai to pewnie ich jest mnóstwo ? eh xd a tak chciałem mieć garnie mam kiedy szkola i egzaminy gimnazjalne w tym rokuychompa, torterre i electivira :D cherubi zajmuje ! :D to dobrze :D a może w nagrode dasz mi poka z innego regionu :D ? bd się wyróżniał :D ale zostanie ujawniony np pod koniec anime twojego :D i wtedy bochaterowie tam pojda xd bu :D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 hehe :D i dobrze :P Miło mi Cię poznać, jestem Shio- możesz mówić mi też Emi. Jeżeli chodzi o Wyspę Przygód to jest to wymyślone przeze mnie miejsce, położone niedaleko Regionu Unova. Piszę opowiadanie o losach przyjaciół, którzy tam trafili. Póki co pojawił się dopiero pierwszy rozdział, ale mam zamiar wznowić opowiadanie. Jeżeli chciałabyś wystąpić, to zapraszam do zapisów. Potrzebuję jeszcze paru osób na postacie drugoplanowe często pojawiające się. Poza tym planuję zrobić po kilkudziesięciu (min. 20) rozdziałach "film", w którym pojawiliby się wszyscy dotychczasowi bohaterowie. ^^--Shioko (dyskusja) 20:42, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) hej :D widziałam tabelki i nazwisko xD fajne ^^ ale ciekawostek szczerze nie zobaczyłam.. O_O zaraz looknę ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Oki- mam parę niewielkich zastrzeżeń co do Twojego zapisu, ale to już na stronie Wyspy Przygód napiszę. Ostatnio wpadłam na dość dziwny pomysł. Na BW są praktycznie same opowiadania i anime, więc dla odmiany postanowiłam stworzyć gazetkę. Głównym prowadzącym byłby Meowth- znalazłyby się w niej konkursy, zagadki i najlepsze fragmenty z poszczególnych twórczości na Wiki (żeby zachęcić do czytania). Mógłby się tam znaleźć również ranking anime oraz lista nowych wymysłów. Co parę miesięcy organizowane by było rozdanie Buizel'ów (nagród za najlepsze twórczości w poszczególnych kategoriach). Jednak potrzebuję ekipy. Może zechciałabyś zostać redaktorką? ^^--Shioko (dyskusja) 11:43, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) huehueheuehue :D Gotowe na wszystko? xD o czym to jest ? :P --'♫ I love music! ♫' 12:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) huehheuheu :D jak tak mówisz to fajne, ale ja tam się za seriale nie biorę xD jeśli już to filmy ^^ Zmierzch ♥, Władca Pierścieni, Harry Potter, Hobbit... :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:07, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję, naprawdę ;) Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, drugą część już piszę :D Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 16:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jezu, nie! O_O A miałam właśnie ostatnio wrażenie, że miałam coś obejrzeć xD a Ty oglądałaś? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) to ja obejrzę w ferie albo jakoś w tygodniu xD nareszcie biorę się za odc ^^ ba razie tabelki, ale zawsze coś xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:23, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) A jest całkiem spoko. A u cb? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:42, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Odrabiam lekcje. xd Nic specjalnego. c: 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:46, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ochhh... Dużo tego. A serial w jakim sensie? Takie jak lecą na TVN? Bo takich nie oglądam. A ty masz jakieś ulubione? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:49, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nieee... Ja żadnych takich nie oglądam. :P Nie lubię. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:57, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) O tych to trochę jest... Pora na Przygodę, My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia, Wodogrzmoty Małe, Fineasz i Ferb... A ty masz jakieś? 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:10, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Z tych nie lecących już jeszcze lubię "Chowder"a i "Niezwykłe Przypadki Flapjacka". Lubię porypane kreskówki. o3o 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:19, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie mam Nicka. :I 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:26, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) W Photoshopie. xd To dokładnie Photoshop Elements 8. Był w zestawie z tabletem. Bo tak ogólnie taki sam Photoshop jest okrooooopnie drogi. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:30, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Oj, jeszcze wielu rzeczy o nim nie wiem. xd Jakoś sama na wiele rzeczy wpadłam. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) jest już na BW? o ja głupia! nie widziałam O_O --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:43, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Pewnie, że możesz. Chcesz być rywalką czy drugoplanową? Wolałabym żeby drugoplanową, bo rywali jest ośmiu, a drugoplanowych tylko 3? Scraggy na pewno przeczytam! jeszcze dziś :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:53, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, a co do poków to napisz mi swoje ulubione z Kanto. Scraggy Heh, dziękuję :D :D :D Jak komentujesz odcinki, to najlepiej na stronach dyskusji odcinków :D Ale że chciałaś mi osobiście pogratulować, no to Ci dziękuję :D Naprawdę ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:06, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Heh, ok, trochę mnie głowa boli. Po napisaniu odcinka na 3600 słów to nieco może boleć xD Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:08, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Hah, też tak myślę. Strasznie się cieszę, że minąłem granicę 100 odcinków ;) Teraz to już z górki xD Jeszcze 85 odcinków serii PQ, a potem 90 odcinków serii AP w Unovie, a jak dotrwam do końca Unovy to wtedy zobaczymy :D Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:11, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, to napisz tutaj jakie chcesz poki i jak je ewoluować. Na razie tylko z Kanto. Scraggy Spoko Scraggy Hmmmm... jedno nie wyklucza drugiego, prawda ? :D Zobaczysz :D Trochę za wcześnie, żeby o tym mówić, ale w Lipcu pewnie zacznę pisać Unovę. Przynajmniej taki mam plan :D Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Lyra i Lucas pojawią się w sezonie 7, czyli trzecim PQ Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:24, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Podczas moich ferii, czyli za tydzień :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:26, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Dodaj się i zrób swoją postać. Do poków daj na razie tylko startera. Scraggy huehueh :D no nie wiem ! :P już przeczytałam ^^ super jest! *.* miałam robić swój, ale znowu nawet nie zaczęłam .. ;_; xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:42, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) huehuehue :D ja tam nawet lubię ;) ale najgorszy jest brak weny! O_O nawet nie wiem jak napisać ten najbliższy odcinek - kompletna pustka ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:45, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) to i tak masz dobrze, że wiesz o czym ma być xD ja tam spontanicznie, ale teraz to kompletnie nie wiem... i mam zamiar zmienić trochę styl pisania xD i pisać dłuższe te odc i pisać systematycznie :P tak więc, zabieram się za tabelki! aye! :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:56, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) jak się uda to dziś skończę ;) pa... :( ! --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Możemy podzielić gazetkę na działy. Pierwszy- spis treści, słowo od redakcji i jej skład. Potem parę najważniejszych informacji o Buizel Wiki (można zrobić w formie Quizu). Następnie kawałek wybranego anime i lista nominowanych do nagrody. Jako czwarte- polecane twórczości, a także wywiad z wybranym prowadzącym. W piątym dziale damy konkursy, łamigłówki i inne atrakcje (internauci wysyłaliby na specjalnego e-mail'a rozwiązania). Natomiast na końcu znalazłyby się listy z pytaniami od użytkowników (na które byśmy odpowiadały) oraz nabór do redakcji. Możesz wybrać któryś z powyższych działów. Pozostaje jednak pytanie- zostawiamy Meowth'a jako prowadzącego czy zmieniamy na jakiegoś innego (bo nie wiem z kim zrobić okładkę)?--Shioko (dyskusja) 20:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie było aż tak trudno, bo wcześniej pracowałam trochę w Corelu, ale na pewno nie wiedziałam jak używać "Warstw", które są bardzo przydatne. :D 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 21:06, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jakbyś nakładała folijki na kartkę. Na każdej możesz coś narysować a i tak tło pozostaje czyste. Tak to mniej więcej działa. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 22:55, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ha ha... Nie jestem zbyt dobra w wytłumaczaniu. <:'D 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 23:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) powiem tak: przeraziła mnie ilość tego doskonałego, wspaniałego, ciekawego, zaskakującego, wciągającego, tajemniczego, masakrycznie świetnego tekstu! O_O jest świetny, ale do czego? xD pisz więcej! ja chcę wiedzieć co się stanie! zaskoczyłaś mnie xD sama to pisałaś tak w ogóle? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 23:23, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) pomysł super! :D huehuehue xD ja tam lubię mieć narzucony wygląd ^^ i kolejny raz huehueheuehue :D też mam dużo pomysłów, a chcę wszystkie skończyć... to aktualne anime, to moje trzecie xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 10:00, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) co mam ? pomysły czy Anime? xD ja z natury jestem wolno myśląca, więc pytam ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 10:07, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) huehuehue :D no to tak: anime opowiadające o Ashu - był już w tych pięciu regionach i wrócił do domu. Siedzi w tej Alabastii z miesiąc i zaczyna się nudzić. Postanawia wziąć się do roboty i zaczyna trenować. Mija z pół roku. Postanawia wtedy odnowić wszystkie stare znajomości, więc wyrusza w kolejną podróż. Zabiera ze sobą Infernape'a, Buizela, Charizarda, Oshawotta, Snivy i oczywiście Pikachu. Z niewiadomego powodu jedzie najpierw do Sinnoh, gdzie spotyka się z Dawn i Kennym.......................... xD albo kontynuacja przygód Iris - wyrusza ona do sinnoh z nadzieją złapania nowych Pokemonów smoków. Poznaje tam dawnego rywala asha - Paula.............. Albo jest sobie trenerka Pokemon, która ma na startera Emolgę. Ma też kilka innych Pokemonów. Pewnego dnia znajduje tajemnicze przejście do innego świata. Ze świata Anime do Hogwartuu...! Jej Emolga jest teraz prawdziwym zwierzątkiem czyli Latającą wiewiórką, która posiada elektryczne moce xD Jej Infernape jest teraz małpą o ognistych zdolnościach itp. Oa sama zmienia się, z wyglądu z Anime na człowieka. i tam się coś dzieje... O poznaje syna Harry'ego Pottera - Syriusza...... i Ten ostatni pomysł podoba mi się chyba najbardziej xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 10:24, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) teraz to ja piszę BW010 xD Tak ogółem to marzenia, ale pierwszy odc tego ostatniego pomysłu mam prawie gotów. w mojej głowie :D wczoraj na to wpadłam, po przeczytaniu Twojego O_O tego o zespole D :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 10:31, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) huehuehue :d tak dobrze to nie ma xD pamiętaj, że jeszcze mam to anime, szkołę i gazetkę xD i milion innych spraw na głowie :P --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:07, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) dobrze że za tydzień ferie :D może napiszę odc ... mooooożee... ale jeszcze czeka mnie bal ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) ja też się jakoś wczoraj rozpisałam xD rozmyślania Klary - me gusta :3 to super! ale przecież to uzupełnianie takie złe nie jest xD gorzej jest zrobić stronę ;_; uzupełnić to pikuś :P --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:13, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) no tak... jak tak na to patrzysz to tak xD ale nie trzeba pisać historii z każdego odcinka ;) tylko wtedy jak były jakieś pokazy, walka albo jakiś bohater złapał Pokemona. Ja tak przynajmniej zaczynam robić ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:45, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) huehueheu :D A tak w ogóle, to czy party moich postaci w Twoim Anime jest już potwierdzone ? xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:49, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, to pa :D dzięki za Dinusia ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 12:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) no cześć ;D wiem, że mam niesamowity refleks, ale nie wchodzę w ogóle na bw xD do Twojego Anime się z chęcią zapiszę, bo Klara już i tak zrzędzi, że nie odpisuję Ci od grudnia xD --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 15:39, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) spoko ;) powiedz jakiego nie ma, to wybiorę xD nie jestem zbytnio wybredny, więc Ty wybierz party. --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 15:09, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) tak i chesz wsytąpic w moim anime User:PokeTrip ok pierwszą ? XD ok, mi pasuje :P ile mam czasu na zrobienie postaci? --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 15:24, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ok. to zrobię to jak wrócę... teraz idę na trening xD to cześć ;) --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 15:32, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ok jutro zrobie huehueheu ^^ serio? xD mi tam się nie podoba, jak wszystko co moje... No jasne, że bd, tylko nie wiem kiedy... i dzięki ^^ miło, że ktoś to czyta xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:50, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ok ale wszystkiego dzisiaj nie zrobie User:PokeTrip Właśnie Twoje party sprawiło mi największy problem ;_; dodam Ci chyba jeszcze ze dwa-trzy poki z johto, a reszta w sinnoh. Miałam już to wczoraj zrobić, ale laptopa wyłączyłam xD a ten płatek śniegu się u Cb znalazł, bo muszę poupychać gdzieś te "niechciane" poki :D A bd miała Hydreigona, tylko się z kimś wymienisz , bo on nie bd lubił pokazów... (Hydreigon) :P --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:01, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) spoko User:PokeTip nie pamiętam xD ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:05, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) wałśnie zaczynam zrobie dzisiaj tabelę wiem, że Chimchar -> Monferno -> Infernape i Dragonite xD a u Daniela Prinplup -> Empoleon i Pikachu '_' --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:11, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Sebastiana znaczy xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:12, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ok User:PokeTrip huehuehue :D ok xD pa! :P ---- '♫ I love music! ♫' 16:14, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ok, dzięki :D zmienię tylko imiona xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 17:09, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Starly wszystkie evo,Turtwig wszyskie evo , Girafarig , Hoothoot wszystkie evo , Murkrow wszyskie evo, Chatot , Wooper wszystkie evo , Cherrim , Cleffa wszyskie evo , Azurill wszyskie evo. User:PokeTrip ja zabrdzą ich nieznam bo nie ogladałem serri z pokami z sinnoh ale poki birę z tąd http://www.serebii.net/diamondpearl/shinoudex.shtml User:PokeTrip tam pieszę to Podano niepoprawny tytuł strony. Prawdopodobnie jest pusty lub zawiera znaki, których użycie jest zabronione. User:PokeTrip hej :D ja nie pisałam, bo jak jestem na BW to nikt nie pisze, a jak mnie nie mam to wszyscy -_- ale dobrze, że jesteś ;D zaraz zobaczę o co chodzi z tym profilem ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:20, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) już ^^ taka wielkość Ci pasuje? xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:22, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) hueheu :D nmzc ^^ jaka tam cudotwórczyni xD półroczne doświadczenie robi swoje xD suuuuper! już się doczekać nie mogę *.* --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:25, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) huehueheue :D jak ja jestem nielegalnie, to po prostu jak słyszę kogoś przed drzwiami to chowam laptopa pod łóżko xD na moje szczęście kilka metrów od mojego pokoju skrzypi podłoga ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:32, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) wow, yorczek ! *.* mój husky to niestety leń... ale ma przecież od kogo się uczyć xD a jeśli chodzi o te kolumny... to nie... ale w tabelce... znaczy zobaczę, ale wątpię czy się da ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:43, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) w tabeli tak, ale takt o nie ;( przynajmniej tego akurat nie umiem... ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:46, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) tak jest ładnie :D przepraszam, ale mi edytor nie wczytywał ;_; >.< --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:23, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) To co zwykle. Czyli nudy xp 'Margasło -n-' 19:32, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) czy Cyndaquil może być już Quilavą ? xD --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 19:38, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Ma tak zostać. Muwiłem że każduy chce miec takiego samego poka. Musiałem podzielić - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 20:02, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) spry zapomniałem zaraz ci dam Honchkrow , Ambipon , Roserade , Starapor , Luxray , Gastrodon , Magmortar , Gliscor , Weavile , Lumineon. User:PokeTrip chyba pierwsz nie bo to muj starter User:PokeTrip Kricketune , Bibarel , Cherrim , Lopunny , Mismagius , Bonsyl , Glaceon , Mamoswine , Gallade , Froslass , Pachirisu , Purugly , Lucario , Floatzel. User:PokeTrip ok User:PokeTrip Nie, nie są, możesz :3 ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 18:34, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) He he, noooo, dobrze jest, chyba moja pierwsza piątka z gramatyki XD A co u ciebie? [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 18:39, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) He he ^ ^ fajnie masz [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 18:44, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Oglądam sobie :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 18:49, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Digimony :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 19:00, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Cóż... kreskoweczki.pl > Digimon Xros Wars i przechodzę na stronę z filmem XP muszę iść, pa [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 19:11, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) No tak jakby wróciłam ;D PokeCherry (dyskusja) 16:35, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Oczywiście, że mam zaplanowane, ale tak, możemy przedyskutować :D Co byś chciała zmienić? :D Katie Piplup >Arcanine >Glaceon Happiny Pachirisu >Hipowdon Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 13:55, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) .... Yeah ....... No cóż, więc wszystko u mnie gra, otumaniam się komiksami z DeviantARTA po Polsku i Angliesku, a tych drugich w ogóle nie rozumiem (Hurrey me!), powróciłam bo było mi szkoda wszystkich przyjaciół z BW, nie wiem czy wracam na stałe, ale prawdopodobnie będę tu czasami wchodziła więc nic się nie martw, założyłam nowe konto żeby móc "zacząć od nowa", stare zostawiam więc nadal ono będzie istnieć i... oczywiście, że lubię placki :) PokeCherry (dyskusja) 14:29, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Póki co zaczynam pisać opowiadanie (ma już 1 rozdział, można się dopisywać na jego dyskusji, trzeba się zaznać z regulaminem) i tak, mam już w planach jedno Anime, trójka przyjaciół podróżuje po Kanto, ale szczegułów nie będę zdradzać, być może jutro-pojutrze zrobię stronę, a jak się dobrze uda (czytaj: jak będzie mi się chciało) to MOŻE nawet i dzisiaj ;D PokeCherry (dyskusja) 14:33, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Zaraz napiszę na Anime odpowiednią informację i już dodam twój Sprite trenera do postaci... W Anime też będziesz mogła się pojaffffić ;D PokeCherry (dyskusja) 14:43, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie zrobiłam stronę Anime 8D Panienka na rywala czy na drugoplanowca? (Rywala, of course XD) PokeCherry (dyskusja) 14:53, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Zaraz... Najpierw luknij na stronę Anime XD Jest taka... urozmaicona :* PokeCherry (dyskusja) 15:00, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Yyyy... Albo z głównymi, albo z drugoplanowymi, albo z pozostałymi XD Kurdę, nie wiem... Kowalski sugestie? :> PokeCherry (dyskusja) 15:05, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Zastanowię się :] Przeczytaj sobie historię, jestem z niej dumna XD PokeCherry (dyskusja) 15:12, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie je tworzę, ale przeszkadza mi świnka morska XD Mam trzy :33 PokeCherry (dyskusja) 15:30, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) he he :D Dobra, ja kończę ;) Pa :D PokeCherry (dyskusja) 15:42, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Mogłoby :D To podaj mi jakieś możliwości, a ja Ci wybiorę. Możesz mieć 8 jak chcesz ;) Dla wiernych czytelników wszystko :D Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 17:53, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) już to widziałam, jest fajne :D PokeCherry (dyskusja) 19:07, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Chcesz już się dopisać do Anime? Właśnie robię stronę Aishy :33 Tak w ogóle powracając do rozmowy świnek morskich, moje nazywają się Fanta, Sprite i Cudzina XD Mówię serio :D PokeCherry (dyskusja) 19:45, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Po zmianach takie Ci party wybrałem: Piplup >Arcanine >Glaceon Pachirisu >Hipowdon >Dragonite Blaziken >Kingdra Plik:Yveltal.gif ' ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 20:49, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Nooo, dodaj się już do rywali tylko podaj mi wygląd... Na start jeden Pokemon w pierwszej formie i podaj mi swoje 10 ulubionych z Kanto, a ja wybiorę 8 jakie złapiesz ;) PokeCherry (dyskusja) 07:59, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) na razie przeżywam dzisiejszy bal... gra, śpiew, taniec i jeszcze fryzjer zepsuł mi grzywkę -_- może jutro coś dojdzie - jakiś kawałek... ale zmienię trochę treść tego co już jest, więc będzie inaczej ;) --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 11:56, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) weźź... łatwo powiedzieć. To będzie masakra ;_; --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 12:03, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) może i tak, ale przez grzywkę moja samoocena drastycznie spadła... wyglądam jak grzyb -_- dobrze, że przynajmniej długość włosów została -_- dobra, ja spadam, trzeba się szykować, pa! :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 12:10, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Yup! <33 Parę Pokemonów wezmę stamtąd, parę z tej drugiej stronki, a kilka "domieszam" <33 Póki co proponuję: Bulbasaur --> Ivysaur (no on to będzie twój starter, dobrze Zalio? XD) Pikachu --> Raichu Ponyta --> Rapidash , Growlithe ---> Arcanine Aerodactyl , Jajko --> Dratini --> Dragonair ---> Dragonite (wiem, samica Dragonite, ale mam to w nosie XD), Charmeleon , Magikarp ----> Gyararados (mocarnA Gajardos XD)... Pasi? :33 Jak tak, to się już dodaj do postaci :3 PokeCherry (dyskusja) 14:55, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję za prezent przyjacielu! ^u^ Plik:VPLAv.gif ''[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 14:57, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Spoko, a u Ciebie? :D Plik:VPLAv.gif Wszechmocna Vickey''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 16:13, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Próbowałem się wczoraj za niego wziąć, ale mi nie szło. Chciałbym, żeby pojawił się dzisiaj ;/ Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 16:37, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Dopadł mnie straszny leń ;/ Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 16:42, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Aha. :DD Dobra, biorę się za Homestuck! Plik:VPLAv.gif '[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]'' Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!'' 16:59, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Nie umiem wytłumaczyć, spytaj się wujka Google i sprawdź. Plik:VPLAv.gif ''[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 17:03, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) niemacz czasu zabardzo User:Mickk Tabelki jak w starym Anime wiesz, tym [[Użytkownik:Rocky-Punky/Anime|o]], i tak ewoluują :3 Charmeleona planuję na końcówkę Kanto, bądź początek Johto, i myślę że Ivysaur też ewoluuje w Johto ;) A chcesz wystąpić? Gamzee, Terezi i Sollux zajęci ;-; Plik:VPLAv.gif Wszechmocna Vickey''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 17:39, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) To są takie komiksy internetowe o Trollach z planety Alterina od których wyniki gier zależą o losach świata. Są podzielenie na dwie drużyny niebieską i czerwoną, każdy troll ma inny znak zodiaku, mają dziwne kolory krwi, potem dołącza do nich garstka ludzi, takie coś mniej więcej. Plik:VPLAv.gif '[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]'' Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!'' 17:48, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) muszę sie uczyc pytań na religie i mam szkołę od poniedizałku ~~Mickk~~ Czekaja, dam ci linka do wikii a ty powiesz kim masz być http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Trolls Plik:VPLAv.gif ''[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 18:07, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ale one nie są śmieszne :C Dobra, robię. Plik:VPLAv.gif Wszechmocna Vickey''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 18:17, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Spoko, masz GG? Jak tak to daj numer xd Plik:VPLAv.gif '[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]'' Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!'' 18:25, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Spoko C: Plik:VPLAv.gif ''[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 18:31, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Tak PMD Plik:VPLAv.gif Wszechmocna Vickey''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 18:42, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) spok Mickk (dyskusja) 18:47, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Plik:VPLAv.gif '[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]'' Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!'' 18:48, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Potem, na razie nie mogę. Plik:VPLAv.gif ''[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 18:56, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Aktualnie robię nic X3 PokeCherry (dyskusja) 08:27, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) huehueheu :D ja jak zwykle histeryzuję... opaska na głowę i git ! :P --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 13:39, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D coś długo Cię nie było .. :P --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 19:52, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) hahah :D ja bym wzięła laptopa z wifi :D no u mnie po staremu xD wciąż próbuję zabrać się za odcinek, a zamiast niego robię co innego :/ jestem leniem ;_; czekam na kolejny Twój! :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 20:04, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Hej Umbreon , pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? Chcesz się może zapisać do mojego anime? Tak sama się dodaj ;3 a w zakładce party w anime zobaczysz co masz napisać ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:23, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) to skandal zęby w ferie robić coś do szkoły.. >.< jak nie ma arta, to trudno... musi tak być ;) chociaż w sumie zawsze można dać ten z gier ;) --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 20:25, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Twoim starterem nie może być Chimchar za dużo ich ! Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:56, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Jak tam ?:D--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:05, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Charmandera też nie xD już go ma pewna osoba ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:05, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) A ja ci powiedziałem że masz mieć standarowego? Możesz w ogóle nie mieć ukazanego startera ;) Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:08, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) W sumie to też :P jak leci ?:D jak prace nad anime ?:D --Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:08, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ja planuje swoje ale nie wiem czy coś wyjdzie z tego xd--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:15, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) bo narazie to tylko plany :D--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:19, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie nie wiem :D mam dylemat :D Sinnoh raczej xd--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:21, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Bo ja tak zadecydowałem ;3 może nawet nie dostaniesz 3 z nich xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:22, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Hehe i chyba tak zrobie :D Kanto Jotho Hoen i Sinnoh połącze :D a potem Unova :P Sami piszecie w party jakie chcecie party :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Zapisy już sa :P, wstępne bo wstępne ale są :D--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:51, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) a ja myśle nad tym anime :D--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:57, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Każdy am se dodać a jak da złego poka usuwam ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:57, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Idę spać pa ! Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 22:04, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) kim chcesz być? dla głównego bohatera:P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 22:12, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmm trenerka , rywal, towarzysz :D--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:29, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) niemożliwe, że założyłaś! O_O proszę: 44508469 ;3 --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 13:48, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) ok, pa ;d --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 13:51, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Hej Umbre może moja koleżanka jak się dopisze do mojego anime (nie jest to 100% pewne) to może z tobą podróżować? Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:34, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Cofam pytanie jednak ona na razie się nie zapisze ale potem tak ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:47, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma problemu ;) Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 21:34, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Uzupełnij osobę i Shinxa wystąpiłąś w moim anime...Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 10:04, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) dobrze, spoko, rozumiem :D no mam nadzieję, bo nudno bez Cb... ;/ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:42, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) no jest, ale nigdy nie korzystałam... mój... eee... przyjaciel korzysta, Łukasz M. zapytaj jego, może on pomoże ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:41, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) nie ma za co :D a jak tam w Austrii? Umiesz w ogóle na nartach jeździć ? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:46, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) hahah :D też nie pamiętam kiedy jeździłam xD też bym się chciała poobijać.. anie w domu siedzieć ;_: --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:13, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ok. Ja bym trochę więcej napisał o PQ020 :P Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:43, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) hahhaha :D ja czy bym chciała czy nie, to i tak bym musiała jeździć z małymi dziećmi.. :( no me gusta ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:54, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Hej, dodam Quilavę, tylko, czy masz obrazek ? :D historię też zaraz uzupełnię ;D a co do GG, to jest tutaj ;3 --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 08:59, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok Scraggy nie uzupełniałem, bo nie mam obrazków xD Ty poproś! ja jakoś nie mam ochoty.. ;/ --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 13:20, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) ehh.. sprawy prywatne xD --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 20:05, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) ahh... dobrze, że czytam jeszcze ostatnią aktywność... Plik:Shiny_Quilava_(Kala).png proszę :D i sprawa rozwiązała się sama ... xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:15, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) tak, wiem :D i przy okazji debilnie zakręcona xD a na GG możesz wejść ? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:19, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) tak, wiem. Podziękuję jak zaczniemy gadać... już robię stronę Quilavy. --Łukasz.M. (dyskusja) 20:22, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) hahah :D próbujesz? xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:28, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) mogłabyś dopasować swoje zdjęcie to innych ? zobaczy w bohaterach :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 12:34, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) uzupełnij swój profil zgodnie z tym Nate --Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 19:20, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) hmm a nie mogła byś zrobić tego jeszcze raz tylko w taki sposób aby wyglądało tak jak chciałem ? no jak się nie da to trudno a jak coś to mi się z tym nie śpieszy :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 19:22, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) a musi być koniecznie ten wygląd?:)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:07, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) jeszcze nie wiem :D do pierwszego odcinka daleka droga :D narazie przygotowania są :Phmm no starter masz taki jak chciałaś a co do reszty to może napisz jakie byś chciała mieć, a ja w razie czego wprowadzę poprawki, hmm a tak nawiasem to u mnie nei będzie dużo tranerów tych bardziej głównych tak więc szansa że bd mieć te pokemony jest duża :P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 12:05, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) ile chcesz .. al regiony bo to się przyda na przyszłość, a ja planuje tak że bd sinnoh, unova a potem to xy :P a kanto hoen i jotho to może tylko trenerzy z tamtąd się pojawią, i na pewno w sinnoh pokemony też się pojawią z tamtąd ale nie wszystkie ;P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 12:16, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm co do Infermapa to możesz mieć, ale na pewno nie ewolnie w tym regionie:D ze względu na to iż przwiduje ewoulcje mojego chimchara, ale to nie jest pewne jeszcze.. co do reszty może być narazie, jak by co to co najwyżej pare poków Ci usunę :P zobaczymy :D, co do evo eevee? to all evo chcesz mieć ? zastanawiam się jeszcze nad nimi.. Electivire, Glaceon, Garchomp, a reszta zostaje--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 12:42, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) tylko że ja właśnie nie planuje pokazów :P w swoim anime :D no chyba że je będziesz pisać :P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 12:52, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) No niech będzie :D Dlatego że POKAZY to nie moja mocna strona :D tak więc pierwszy pokaz odbędzie się dopiero w 15-20 odcinku i to wtedy wyjawisz głównemu bohaterowi że tak na prawde chcesz brać udział w pokazach :D tak mniej więcej ile na to odcinków chcesz? 10? 20 ?--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 13:11, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) kilka potwierdzonych info : Masz Buneary, do tego 1 pierwszym odcinki będziesz już mieć 2 poka, złapiesz leafeona , glameowa, pachirisu, snovera, chimchara, piplupa, Aipom, Driflooma, Dusknoir .--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:18, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Zapiszesz się? zapraszam http://www.pokezycie.pun.pl/ ! Siemka!!! Martwiłem się gdzie ty się podziewasz! Dawno cię nie było ;( Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 14:12, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D :D :D Jestem siostrą Trzciny08, zaprrzyjaźnimy się? Hikari1999 (dyskusja) 14:22, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) spox ;) Nie zapominaj o moim anime :D :D :D A i nie zwracaj uwagi na Hikari :P Jest dziwna :D Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 11:11, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Nie był taki ważny, napiszę go może na koniec tego sezonu :P Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 11:31, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper!!! Jakie pokemony lubisz najbardziej? Hikari1999 (dyskusja) 12:00, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Użytkowniku!!! W związku z moją decyzją o wprowadzeniu pokemonów z regionu Hoenn do fabuły serii Platinum Quest proszę cię o zmodyfikowanie teamu twojej postaci w moim anime!!! Swój nowy team składający się z 20 pokemonów z czterech generacji prześlij na moją dyskusję. UWAGA!!! Możesz wybierać spośród wszystkich pokemonów z Kanto, Johto i Sinnoh, lecz tylko spośród niektórych z Hoenn!!! TUTAJ DOSTĘPNA JEST LISTA POKEMONÓW Z HOENN, KTÓRE MOGĄ WYSTĄPIĆ W TWOIM TEAMIE!!! Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 19:54, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Coś wybiorę - mają zostać zastąpione niektóre poki o ile oczywiście chcesz. Bo jeżeli nie chcesz żadnego wykluczyć to pozostanie stare wybrane wcześniej party Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 14:46, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) ''Wybacz. Pokemony nie interesują już mnie. Mam inne zainteresowania. Już '''nigdy '''tu nie wrócę. Wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, prawda? - Poke Cherry No wiesz, głównie szkoła. Teraz tak głupio się czuję, że was tak zostawiłam... ~m~ PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 15:49, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Jutro Ci wyślę, ok? Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 16:22, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Poprawiam PokeGirl *Szkoła i HOMESTUCK. (Masz GG? xd Jak tak to byś mogła podać? :3) Plik:VPLAv.gif '[[User:VickeyPL|Wszechmocna Vickey']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem?]] 18:57, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisu! ''Nie, nie mam GG. Nie będę tu także już wchodzić, ani nie będę utrzymywać już z nikim kontaktu. Będę tu wchodzić do końca kwietnia, a potem... potem spytam się, czy można mi usunąć konto ~ Użytkownik:PokeCherry Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ktoś będzie za mną tęsknić na Wiki. Ale naprawdę, '''nie będę '''tu wchodzić. Jeszcze kilka dni, a potem... a potem koniec. Moja gra już się skończyła. - Użytkownik:PokeCherry Przepraszam ;) Już Ci wysyłam - Piplup >Arcanine >Glaceon Pachirisu >Hipowdon >>Dragonite Tangrowth Kingdra a nowego nie ma - sama możesz jakieś poki zamienić lub zostawić takie, jakie masz teraz Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 15:45, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Niestety zwiększyć się nie da :D :D :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 17:54, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Rzeczywiście, nawet podobna, więc możnaby trochę poprzerabiać i rzeczywiście miałabyś atwork :D To próbuj ;) A odcinek mam nadzieję, że się jakiś podczas tego weekendu pojawi Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 13:20, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Heh, chciałem, żeby trochę z tym Colem popodróżowali, tak jak Dawn przyjechała wcześniej na juniorów, tyle, że ona krócej była... no ale nie ważne xD Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 14:21, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) hej jestem Leon mam pytanie czy będzie potrzebowała kogoś do opowiadania LeonDX (dyskusja) 15:01, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Moje gg to: 45433117 ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 05:21, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Z tej strony PokeCherry ;p SadDiamonds (dyskusja) 12:44, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Fajnie, że się cieszysz c: Też się trochę stęskniłam ;3 SadDiamonds (dyskusja) 11:46, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) chcesz zrobić wspólne anime LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:42, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) Do Anime? Hmm, ty masz prawo zapisać się do wszystkich Opowiadań i Anime ;3 Będziesz rywalem czy drugoplanowcem? SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 15:41, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, chyba wszystko się zdarza ;3 Dodaj się do postaci i napisz, że jesteś rywalką Cynder :3 Lubię Cię, więc wyjątkowo możesz mieć Pokemona Shiny :D PRZY OKAZJI ZAPRASZAM NA FORUM ^^ http://www.pokemondiamondsadventure.pun.pl/forums.php SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 17:25, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, ty nie masz Shiny Charka tylko Black Charka XD Sweet, może zostać :D Załóżmy, że zadebiutujesz w 6/7 odcinku, przeszkodzisz Cynder w walce z Brockiem :D SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 18:59, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) Pa paraaa.... Czytałaś kiedyś jakieś Fanfiki? :D SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 11:29, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Fanfik to fanowski tekst (może mieć kilka rozdziałów) na dany temat ;3 Przykładowo jest dużo Fanfików o MLP XDD SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 17:47, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Oto link z Fanfikiem o MLP od OSIEMNASTU lat o.o" -> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dHnRFf2m_hGw9L_p3W9MSESGs40l1K2tLwZb5rp3DaA/edit?pli=1# <- Od 18 czytałam jeszcze jeden, ale jest po prostu.. obrzydliwy i nieprzyjemny :/ SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 18:14, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Tu masz spory zbiór http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiki --SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 18:57, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Ta. Ten Fanfik jakby co to RainbowFactory ;) Też mi się podobało, ale lepsze by było moim zdaniem bez przekleństw xD Oprócz tego Fanfika przeczytałam jeszcze "Cupcakes" (bardziej to obrzydliwe niż straszne), i na razie nie wiem za co teraz się zabiorę :D SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 06:50, maj 24, 2013 (UTC) Nom, masakra :< // No pewnie, że jest więcej Fanfików :D jest ich masa, może nawet z Pokemonami ^^ Wystarczy poszukać c: SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 15:31, maj 24, 2013 (UTC) Hej, chcę poinformować, że można już podać w party w przyszłości w opowiadaniu moim i Arta pokemony jakie chce się złapać w Johto. Jak chcesz zmienić w Johto wygląd to z góry uprzedzam, żebyś nie brała Bianci, bo ja będę mieć jej wygląd. Scraggy Ok, chociaż mi i Artowi było by łatwiej, gdybyś napisała swoje party tu. Jeśli chodzi o najbliższy odcinek, w którym masz wystąpić to będzie to następny odcinek, ale nie wiem kiedy się pojawi, bo to Art ma go napisać. Scraggy Ee... chodziło mi o to, że poki mają być z Johto... Jakby co, to twój Electabuzz ewoluuje dopiero w Sinnoh tak jak mój. Scraggy Ok. (Ale skąd wiesz, że jeszcze się nie pojawią? Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy serii Orange Islands). Scraggy Hehe, poszukam ;D A tak propos kiedy odcinek twojego Anime? Czekam na swój debiut, tzn. Rocky ID SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 08:32, maj 25, 2013 (UTC) No dobra, uznajmy że część z nich już złapałaś, ale jeszcze ich nie ujawniłaś. W związku z tym dodaj poki z Johto jakie chcesz złapać w tym regionie (wszystkich ma być 9). Będziesz jeszcze pisać swoje anime? Scraggy Narazie tylko 2 nowe odcinki ^^" Zwyczajnie czasu nie mam :/ A w ogóle to cześć ^^q Nie mam i nie chce mi się założyć :P Jestem anonimowa w necie :3 Hej, prosiłaś o info, więc jest już nowy odcinek z twoim udziałem. Następny napiszę w poniedziałek. Dam ci znać jak będzie gotowy. Scraggy Hahaha, rozumiem :D Ja mam czas, ale mi za to brakuje ochoty. Poza tym jeszcze robię swój region iiiii szykuję komiks :d SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 09:56, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) O tego Beedrilla to pretensje do Arta nie do mnie. :P Scraggy Hue hue :3 Ja to umiem rysować, ale w komputerze jest gorzej xd SadDiamonds ♥ (PC) (dyskusja) 15:48, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Dałem Ci Beedrilla, bo mało kto go używa, a twoje party się bardzo powtarzało jak party innyh. Przepraszam za twoje "urazy", ale Beedrillek to będzie jeszcze dla Ciebie fajny gostek. Sobaczysz w SJ142, kiedy Kate napisze ten odcinek. jak by co, prosiłbym o uzupełnienie twojego profilu w Super Adventures! - Plik:Ani336OD.pngJabudex' '(Dyskusja)' Plik:Ani336OD.png 18:52, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Napisałam już SJ142. To czy mi wyszedł z Beedrillka fajny gostek dla ciebie to sama oceń. Scraggy Chciałbym Ci powiedizeć, że np. u twojego Charizarda nie ma obrazków ataku. To jest podstawa. - Plik:Ani336OD.pngJabudex'' (Dyskusja) Plik:Ani336OD.png 08:59, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) OK - Plik:Ani336OD.pngJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:Ani336OD.png 10:44, maj 30, 2013 (UTC)